


Spring Fever

by Stefanyeah



Series: Tooth And Claw [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gunplay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the Air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Iʻm sure all of us are aware that the events playing out in this piece of writing  
>  are untrue, never happened, most likely never will happen. Iʻm pretty sure we all know that the  
> other is perfectly aware of this fact. We just accept it for the sake of this story as temporary truth.  
> Which turns the words beneath the cut into fiction.  
> I donʻt own Muse or other publicly recognisable characters, the plot however is mine.
> 
> **Authorʻs Notes:**  
>  First fill for my bingo cards. Whoohooo I even managed to fill one square on my kink and fantasy card (in heat and knife/gun play). I hope you like.
> 
> Posting un-beta'd because I want to keep my Bingo fills quick. Planning to basically create the works on my phone to and fro work and during breaks.

Springtime.

The world awakened again after being forced to sleep during winter. Birds sung their songs, courting those gorgeous birdettes. Flowers bloomed, luring joyful bees into their blossoms to send love letters to that petite snowdrop a few metres away.

In short, pheromones filled the air, flying around and causing fools to be mistaken by the motion of love for the sake of procreation.

It was all so lovely.

Matt sighed and stared darkly at the chirping bird on the window sill. At least hardly anyone came into the library during spring. It was something like an unwritten and untold rule to stay away from the library during spring mating season.

That suited Matt just fine. No people meant no need to restrain himself from jumping on strangers. He could do without a repetition of a few incidents that had happened during previous springs.

Matt scratched his ear, glancing through the window again.

Of course, it wasn't only spring, it also was _that_ time of the month as well. Maybe he should close the library for a few days and lock himself away.

He nodded to himself. That sounded like the most sensible and least embarrassing idea. He should suit the action to the word right away.

He reached beneath the counter to pick up the keys to the main door, just when he heard the very same door open, the bell announcing a visitor.

Matt sighed and sniffed the air. "Mum," he greeted the newcomer before he could even see her.

"Matthew, sweetheart," the small woman with long, black hair answered. She smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight that came through the window. "I knew I'd find you here."

She leant over the counter and pecked her son's cheek.

"It's the best place at a time like this," Matt answered.

His mother sighed and shook her head. She looked as if she was about to launch one her motherly get-out-and-enjoy-life speeches, but instead she sighed again.

"Sweetheart, you haven't visited us in weeks."

"Mum, it's spring. You know how awkward it is seeing Dad constantly humping your leg."

His mother giggled, having at least the decency to blush. Matt sighed. He loved his parents, he really did, but sometimes he wished they had paused to think before deciding it would be a good idea for a werewolf and a nymph to have a child.

"Have you found someone for yourself yet?" she asked. "That girl from the bakery shop looks rather sweet."

"Mum," Matt groaned. He covered his face in his hands. Could this get any more embarrassing?

"Or maybe the boy from the pet shop? Does he tickle your fancy?"

"Mum!" Matt didn't dare lifting his hands from his face, not wanting to let his mother see him blushing.

She just giggled again. "We love you nonetheless, Matthew sweetheart. We just want you to enjoy this wonderful season for once. Find someone to celebrate the awakening nature with."

"Mum, I'm trying to live a normal life. It's hard enough as it is. Trying to find someone who is fine with me growing a muzzle and lots of hair once a month is not easy. And I certainly don't want to think about going around and just getting it off with anyone walking past me during this season."

"Oh, sweetheart, when will you final embrace who you are? One could think you want us to feel guilty for having you." She looked at Matt, frowning. "Do you really think we shouldn't have had you?"

Matt looked down at his hands on the counter. He shook his head. "Sometimes I just want to feel that I belong somewhere," he admitted. "I'm not fitting in anywhere."

"You will," his mother answered. "You will find your place, my little pup."

 

 

In the end, Matt hadn't closed the library earlier. Instead he had picked a book and sat behind the counter, reading.

After a few hours, he heard the door go again. He sniffed, the odour coming from the visitor making his hair stand. He growled.

Matt put the book down and stood to await the newcomer, forcing himself to breathe calmly.

The newcomer smelled of danger. He smelled of holy water, silver and gun powder. And fuck, he smelled of _man_. Not like the boys and townsfolk that frequented the library, but a man who could survive in the wilderness, a man who would take on any demon that crossed his way.

He was absolutely divine.

Matt stared at him; all leather and tough and angelic, blond locks. Matt lifted his hand, brushing the back of it over his mouth to check if he was drooling already.

"Good afternoon," the newcomer said.

Matt nodded. "Good afternoon," he purred.

"Do you keep an archive on newspaper articles?"

Matt nodded. "We do have a nicely extensive archive. What are you looking for?" He smiled, letting his eyes wander from blond locks over grey eyes and a prefect body clad in tight, black leather. _Mine,_ he heard that feral part in him chant. _Mine, mine, mine._

Matt was sure he knew exactly what the other was looking for. And if Blondie wanted to hunt demons, Matt was game.

He reached beneath the counter to retrieve the keys for the basement. "Follow me," he said and walked around the counter making his way through shelves filled with books. He smiled when he heard firm footsteps following.

"What are you looking for?"

"Mainly articles about people gone missing and violent murders. That kinda thing."

Matt nodded. "You've got weird interests," he stated while unlocking the door to the basement and descending the stairs. He wondered how long he could keep this gorgeous specimen of a hunter oblivious.

“It's my job,” Blondie answered.

"Your job," Matt repeated. "What are you, some kind of special agent or one man task force?" He chuckled, wondering if Blondie would tell the truth.

"In a way," Blondie answered.

Matt turned his head and smiled. "Well, aren't you a secretive one, Mr Stranger? I'm Matt, by the way." He held his hand out.

"Dominic," Blondie answered and shook the offered hand.

Matt almost purred when he felt the strong grip. He held Dominic's hand for a little longer than necessary and then turned away to walk to last year's newspapers, brushing the back of his hand over his mouth again. No, no drool yet.

"So, Dominic, now that we aren't strangers anymore, tell me, what are you really looking for?"

Dominic sighed. "I'm looking for werewolves if you must know."

"Werewolves," Matt repeated, pleased that he actually managed to sound surprised. He glanced at the small window under the ceiling. Dusk was setting in. Not long now until the moon would appear.

He stopped to lean against a shelf, pointing at the newspapers stacked away. "Werewolves are hard to find, I've heard. After all, they're only werewolves once a month."

"I know," Dominic sighed. "That's why I'm here now. I know there's a pack in this area and now's the best time to catch them."

"Catch them," Matt repeated and widened his eyes. "Do you plan to tame them for the circus?"

Dominic snorted and shook his head. "No, most certainly not." He walked along the shelf and pulled out a random newspaper. "Only a dead werewolf is a good werewolf. Do you remember any violent deaths?"

Matt smirked. He knew be was playing with fire and usually he'd be more like himself, but then, he wasn't only in heat, tonight was also full moon. He was horny.

"Yeah, there was a rather gruesome murder down in Edward Street in June or July." He remembered feeling ashamed and guilty for weeks, cursing his parents and vowing to always lock himself away during full moon nights. But this viscous animal side in him delighted in the way that this obnoxious Pete Fracklin had whimpered, begged and bled.

Dominic nodded and walked to the shelf that kept the June papers.

"Let me help you," Matt offered and walked to the July shelves. He still remembered the date. 13th of July. But he refrained from picking the newspapers right away. Dominic could stay unsuspecting for a little longer.

"How do you recognise a werewolf if it isn't full moon?" Matt asked while scanning the paper in his hands. He put it back into the shelf and picked up an earlier newspaper.

"They're usually big and muscly, even in their human form," Dominic answered.

Matt thought about his father and grinned. That was true alright. His father was a giant, shoulders broad as an old tree's trunk.

"Of course, you can't go around and slaughter any man or woman of a certain size," Dominic continued. He sighed and changed to another newspaper. "And that's where spring comes in."

"Spring?" Matt asked. Oh, he knew alright why Dominic would want to use spring to his advantage. It was the time when werewolves where at their most vulnerable, always close to blowing any cover.

Matt put the newspaper back and shifted closer to Dominic. He reached for a newspaper from July, 13th. He kept it in his hand without opening it and leant against the shelf.

"They're in heat during spring and rather careless, jumping on anyone that is remotely attractive to them," Dominic explained.

"You don't say," Matt stated. He thought he was doing rather well so far, considering how gorgeous Dominic was.

Matt held the unopened newspaper out towards Dominic. "Here is what you're looking for."

Dominic lifted his eyebrow and took the newspaper. He thumbed through the papers until he found the article about Pete Fracklin's murder.

"The Bellamy pack," he muttered.

Matt lifted an eyebrow. Despite everyone in this town knowing about their clan, the article had spared their names.

"If you know the clan, why do you have to wait for spring and full moon?"

"There are laws. You can't obliterate a clan because a few members are werewolves. So you need to catch them when they reveal themselves."

Matt nodded and glanced at the window. Night had fallen and soon the moonlight would shine through the window. He scratched his ear and shifted closer to Dominic.

"So you turn up and hope a werewolf in heat will cross your way and start humping you?" Matt purred. He shifted closer and plucked the newspaper from Dominic's hands. "Or did you have another plan, Dominic?" he purred against Dominic's lips.

"Matt?"

"Dominic?" Matt replied and pressed himself closer, one hand stroking over Dominic's chest.

"What are you doing?" Dominic asked. He narrowed his eyes. "You act like a werewolf in heat."

"Ask my name," Matt purred. He lifted a leg to wrap around Dominic's waist, letting Dominic feel his hardness.

"Bellamy," Dominic stated. "You're a Bellamy."

"I am," Matt drawled.

"You're a werewolf," Dominic growled.

Matt chuckled. "I'm not." Well, it wasn't a lie. He was only half werewolf after all.

"Don't lie to me, Bellamy," Dominic snapped and pushed Matt from him. Matt stumbled back and laughed.

"You'll soon see what I am."

"You're insane," Dominic snarled. He reached behind his back and pulled a gun from his waistband. "Revealing yourself like that to a hunter."

Matt stared at the gun, feeling his cock twitch. He rolled his shoulders, feeling the familiar dull burn of his teeth growing.

"I knew what you are before I even saw you. Your smell gave you away." Matt took a deep breath through his nose. Now that the transformation had started his sense of smell only increased. He closed his eyes for a moment and moaned. "You're prefect. I wanted you from the moment I first smelled you. And then you come into view and you're nothing short of divine."

Matt flexed his jaw as he felt it growing. He scratched his ears, growling again. They always itched when they grew fur and changed their shape.

"I'm going to have you," Matt growled.

Dominic stared at him, the gun only half-raised. "Your eyes," he whispered. "They're not the eyes of a werewolf. They're still blue, not amber."

"Nymph," Matt answered. He twisted and reached behind his back to pull his tail from his trousers. "I've got my mother's eyes."

"Nymph. That explains your stature as well," Dominic whispered.

Matt nodded. "This is your last chance," he drawled. "Shoot me in the heart or be mine."

"I'm not the plaything of a werewolf!"

"Oh, Dominic, sweet Dominic. A werewolf in heat isn't looking for a one night stand. We're looking for someone to start a family with. It's mating season."

"You're just horny and desperate."

Matt chuckled and stepped closer to Dominic again. He reached out to stroke his hand over Dominic's cheek. Thankfully, his transformation was never complete, so his fingers just grew black hair and talons and didn't end up completely useless. "That's part of being in heat. We need to find someone who'd put up with our most peculiar moments, don't you agree?"

"You're just trying to lull me in to then rip me apart."

"I could have done so already, Dominic," Matt purred. He took Dominic's hand with the gun and lifted it to where his heart was beating. "You could have killed me already, too."

He reached down and fumbled with Dominic's belt. "I won't kill you," Matt purred against Dominic's lips. "That'd be a cardinal sin, killing someone as flawless as you. I'm going to fuck you, make you mine. Going to have you all night."

Dominic shifted his gun, moving it to press against Matt's jaw from beneath. Matt just smirked and yanked Dominic's flies open. "That won't kill me, my gorgeous."

"But it'll get you off me, if you do anything funny."

Matt pouted and reached into Dominic's trousers. "Your lack of trust hurts my heart and soul, Dominic." His fingers found Dominic's hard flesh and he groaned, closing his eyes to concentrate on the weight in his hand.

Dominic pressed the gun harder against Matt's skull, forcing the werewolf to lean his head further back. Matt moaned, his hips jerking forwards. "Fuck, I need you."

"Stop talking nonsense and get out of your clothes," Dominic growled.

A whimper escaped Matt's mouth and he took a step back, quickly removing shoes and trousers, yanking his shirt over his head. He let it fall to the ground and looked back Dominic.

The gun was still in Dominic's hand, but apart from that, the hunter stood naked before Matt.

Growling, Matt pounced on Dominic, feeling the gun pressed against his temple as he reached for Dominic's erection. He pressed his muzzle against Dominic's throat, inhaling the musky scent, feeling the human quivering.

He licked the sweat off Dominic's throat and moved his hands to grab Dominic's waist. Matt lifted him up and jabbed his hips forwards, pushing into the warm and tight human.

Dominic's scream sounded in Matt's ears, followed by a loud bang, that deafened Matt for a moment. Searing pain shot through his cheek and the smell of his own blood fused into the overwhelming potpourri of Dominic's odour.

Matt felt the hot barrel press against his skin, dragging downwards from his cheek over his neck and to his chest. He heard the sizzling and smelled the stench of burnt hair as Dominic gripped his tail and pulled hard.

"Mine," Matt growled. "Mine."

He moved his hips, thrusting into Dominic until the sounds of pain merged into noises of pleasure. Dominic's hand moved from the tail to grab Matt's shoulder, digging deep into the fur and flesh.

Matt howled and pushed a last time into Dominic, coming just as he felt the human around him convulsing.

 

 

Matt woke alone in the library. He frowned and sniffed, inhaling the smell of sex and Dominic. Growling, he grabbed his trousers and slid into them, quickly locating his shoes. He stormed up the staircase and collected his coat.

"You're not escaping me," he growled. "You're mine."

He left the library and followed Dominic's smell to the town's bed and breakfast. He heard whispering as he rushed past people. Without a doubt, the whole town would be gossiping about him by the evening, wondering which poor soul he had found to mate with.

Eventually, Matt had reached the old house that hosted the town's only bed and breakfast. He stormed in, ignoring the greeting by the old woman at the reception. Pausing for a moment, Matt sniffed to figure out which layer of Dominic was the most recent.

Growling, he followed the strongest smell into the breakfast room and found Dominic sitting in the at a table in the corner, reading a newspaper and chewing on a bread roll.

"What did you think, leaving me like this?" Matt snarled and yanked the newspaper away.

Dominic smiled at him. "I was wondering if you would find me."

"Don't play with me," Matt growled.

"But I'm not. As far as I understood you're mine now. But if I'm to deal with a werewolf for the rest of my life, I won't accept a werewolf that can't even follow my trail."

Matt snorted and sat down. "If you wanted to test me, you shouldn't have left straight trails. Also, who says I'm to be yours?"

"You were the one to run after me just now, weren't you?" Dominic pointed out. He smiled sweetly and leant over the table and Matt was torn between clawing that bloody smile off Dominic's face or snogging him. Dominic reached out and traced Matt's cheek. Matt hissed when he felt burning pain at the touch. “Also, you're the one who came out of our tryst with a scar on his face.”

Matt huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back against the backrest of his chair. Dominic chuckled and offered Matt a half of his roll. Growling, Matt accepted it and snatched Dominic's knife and butter.

"How did you do it?" Dominic asked after a while. "How did you get me to let you fuck me?"

Matt swallowed the last bite of his roll and shrugged. "I'm half nymph, half werewolf in heat, none of us stood a chance."


End file.
